Marcado
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: ROR no olvida. ROR no perdona. Y siendo Randall el culpable de su actual humillación se aseguraran de marcarlo para siempre. Rape


Randall pateó con fuerza uno de los libros que estaba caído en el suelo de su habitación y clavó sus ojos en este que se perdió debajo de la cama.

Hacia pocas horas había creído que sería parte de los grandes y admirados monstruos los cuáles toda la escuela adoraba y a los cuáles tenían por héroes, monstruos de quienes se esperaba mucho y que cumplían con aquello que se les enseñaba, debía ser la regla para el monstruo asustador perfecto; él se había sentido sorprendido y admirado cundo le habían invitado a formar ser parte de aquel grupo después de aquel maravilloso examen donde había dejado boquiabiertos a la mayoría de sus compañeros de salón que poco esperaban de un monstruo lagarto que todavía estaba tratando de aprender a controlar sus habilidades camaleónicas

Aquel examen… donde había ganado tanto y al mismo tiempo, había perdido mas.

Y nuevamente, volvía a perder. Y esta vez no solo sino arrastrando consigo a otros monstruos que no se habían tomado nada bien que su mejor habilidad los hubiera dejado en ridículo y además, les hubiera hecho perder en una competencia que era completamente importante para ellos como hermandad.

Sus miradas de horror, decepción y vergüenza sobre él habían ardido pero no tanto como esa expresión en el líder de los Roar Omega Roar que le había asustado en cierta forma.

No lo decía en palabras pero casi podía experimentar lo que significaba que un grupo como ellos perdiese ante una ridiculez de monstruos como lo eran los Oozma Kappa. Y mas aún, había sido aquella frase que había caído sobre todos ellos como un balde de agua fría y que ahora era una realidad "si pierden, no los dejaran olvidarlo".

En un inicio parecía una broma, pero Randall que conocía bien a Mike y lo serio que se tomaba aquella clase de cosas, se había preocupado. Había hablado con sus compañeros, tratado de convencerlos de que tenían que trabajar un poco mas e idear alguna estrategia para asegurar que no les iban a vencer de ninguna manera… sin embargo todos ellos se rieron porque… quien podía pensar que unos monstruos de risa como ellos podrían significar amenaza alguna?

Y sin embargo, Randall jamás había creído que sería justamente él quien llevara la desgracia y la caída de aquel grupo.

Tomó aire profundamente antes de dirigirse hacia la cama con intención de dejarse caer para ya no pensar en nada y probablemente, no levantarse nunca jamás de ser posible.

Sin embargo aquel acto quedó solamente en su pensamiento ya que algo comenzó a tocar con insistencia en su puerta cuando apenas siquiera había levantado un pie para cumplir con su pensamiento; rodó los ojos antes de negar un par de veces y hacer un ruidito parecido a un gruñido, indicando que se encontraba en el interior de la habitación. El monstruo que había ido tomó aquello como una invitación aunque no la hubiera requerido e ingresó para toparse con el camaleón dándole la espalda

-Jhonny quiere verte ahora- dijo el monstruo recién llegado con tono frio a lo que Randall tan solo le vió por encima del hombro

-Qué quiere esta vez?- hisseo de mala gana- que no fue suficiente con echarme de la fraternidad como si fuera mi culpa el ultimo susto que dio ese Oozma Kappa?- espetó tratando de no referirse a Mike por su nombre; de alguna forma, dolía pensar en ello- burlarse de cómo esa ridícula alfombra arruinó lo que debió de haber sido el mas grande de mis sustos?- se viró hacia el otro monstruo que permanecía sereno- o es que necesita culparme esta vez delante de toda la escuela de haber convertido al ROR en una burla!?

Chip Goff apenas levantó una ceja por las reacciones del otro y mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

Hizo un amago de sonreir a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría… pero como fallase en algo o el lagarto sospechase, sería él quien pagara los platos rotos por lo que con esfuerzo, logró mantenerse inmóvil y sin gestos

-Dice que tiene una última cosa que hablar contigo… y tengo que llevarte

Su tono de voz era suave pero firme y Randall sabía que de no ir… probablemente todo Roar Omega Roar se apersonaría en su habitación a sacarlo a rastras; podía dar pelea pero eso solo haría que el resto de monstruos dejara de hablarle o lo siguiera viendo como un bicho raro o como un débil que no podía tomar nada con orgullo; se frotó las manos con nerviosismo mientras su mirada se volvía insegura acerca de que hacer a continuación.

Pero no tuvo que pensar demasiado ya que el otro monstruo, sin aguardar otro momento le había tomado de un brazo y ahora le llevaba casi a rastras hacia la enorme casona de los Omega Roar; en un inicio, le siguió a trompicones antes de lograr seguir su paso y no verse tan torpe por detrás del mas alto que ni siquiera volteaba a verle. Algo en su estómago daba vueltas mientras trataba de pensar para que querría verle nuevamente el monstruo de los cuernos que había sido mas que obvio al dejarle en claro que lo que había hecho aquella noche, era grave y que mas le valía no dejarse ver nuevamente en su presencia

Y ahora hacía que lo llevaran?

Aquello le daba mala espina mas y mas con cada segundo que pasaba

Pero no podía hacer nada, Chip le llevaba mucho mas en tamaño y fuerza y cualquier cosa que intentase solo arruinaría la poca reputación salvable que pudiese aún conservar. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a la enorme sede de la fraternidad, donde otros dos miembros que el lagarto de escamas rosas jamás había visto, les abrieron las puertas; un ultimo golpe de adrenalina que le indicaba que debía de huir en aquel instante se hizo presente pero apenas un breve tirón del otro monstruo derrumbó aquella alarma roja que se había encendido en su cabeza.

Los ojos verdes del monstruo dieron un fugaz vistazo cuando aquellos que se encontraban en la entrada cerraron con candados y otro permanecía en el exterior, vigilando

Decidió hacer el resto del camino con los ojos cerrados. Tal vez… tal vez no sería tan malo. Quizas Jhonny iba a darle una nueva oportunidad de mostrar su valía para seguir formando parte de ellos… casi inmediatamente, deseó golpearse a si mismo dejando salir una risa de burla hacia sí mismo; por supuesto, si lo invitaban a regresar a la hermandad entonces él realmente era alguna clase de escarabajovaricolor.

Finalmente entraron en el salón mas grande de aquel sitio, que utilizaban secretamente para los nuevos ingresos.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo percibir que solo el grupo mas cercano al presidente de la fraternidad estaba reunido. Solo aquellos leales y rendidos a Jhonny Worthington, aquellos que podrían entregarlo todo por el monstruo de pelaje purpura y dejarse usar incluso como tapete por él; quienes guardaban todos y cada uno de los secretos de la fraternidad, incluso de la misma escuela… con su vida si es que se les pedía

Y todos los presentes, llevaban una gruesa capa negra sobre sus cuerpos

Las patas de Randall se frenaron en el suelo pero el otro le estiro con tal fuerza que tuvo que caminar de nueva cuenta, hasta que le dejó al centro de aquel circulo cerrado y cercano.

Era como haber quedado encerrado en una prisión de donde sabía, no podría salir intacto.

Lastima que no sabía que tan cierto era aquello.

-Boggs…- la voz de Jhonny era fría y dura, haciendo que el cuerpo del lagarto soltase un breve golpe de desaparición por el susto; los ojos del monstruo con cuernos se entornaron ante aquella pequeña muestra de debilidad, provocando que el monstruo de escamas rosadas tragara pesado

-Jhonny, yo…

-No te hemos traído para escuchar tus excusas como bien te lo dije en su momento cuando gracias a ti, perdimos contra esos inútiles de Oozma Kappa- el tono frio permanecía ahí cada vez mas pesado haciendo que el vuelco en el vientre del otro se volviese aún mas pesado y doloroso

Randall sacudió la cabeza antes de observar al otro a los ojos tratando de encontrar alguna oportunidad

-No fue culpa mia… fue Sullivan!- trató de decir antes de soltar un chillido al sentir como uno de quienes habían sido sus compañeros pisaba con el talón la base de su cola

Casi al mismo tiempo un fuerte bofetón le fue propinado, sintiendo el amargo sabor metalico de la sangre en el borde de su boca; por un segundo se sintió mareado antes de volver a percibir la voz del presidente de aquel grupo

-Sullivan, Sullivan, Sullivan… era uno de los mejores monstruos que teníamos pero se dejó desperdiciar… igual que tu, que al final nos saliste aún mas inútil- gruñó el monstruo de mala gana, evidenciando que aquella humillación aún ardía en las mentes de todos

Los miembros del Roar Omega Roar se removieron ante la memoria de aquella derrota, mientras el lagarto se encogía brevemente lamentando no haber cerrado con llave la puerta de su habitación

Finalmente, el monstruo de cuernos grandes se enderezó y su tono de voz cambió a un timbre mas oscuro

-Recuerdas la frase que tu querido amigo, la esfera disco nos dijo cuando tratamos de hacerles entender que su lugar no era con los asustadores?- un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos de Randall ante la sonrisa gélida que le daba el otro- si Boggs… lo sabemos todo… y eso hace aún mas grande tu falta…

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que Michael les haya o no haya hecho- dijo tratando de zafarse de aquella situación que con cada segundo parecía que no terminaría en nada bueno para él- y lo que sucedió… no puedo retirarlo por mucho que lo deseara o me arrepienta!- exclamó ya totalmente nervioso por la presión que sentía a su alrededor al ver como los monstruos se acercaban de poco en poco- si quieres desquitarte y golpearme… entonces hazlo de una vez!

Apretó los parpados y los puños antes de volver a verle desafiante

-Eso es lo que los hará sentir mejor? Entonces hazlo, si en verdad es lo que quieren… pero de una buena vez!

El resto de monstruos reunidos cerraron mas las filas mientras su presidente daba un paso hacia delante

-Tu amigo nos dijo que cuando perdiéramos nadie nos lo haría olvidar… y tenía razón- el monstruo levantó la barbilla con ira contenida- la humillación que trajiste a Roar Omega Roar… el haber perdido en un evento que habíamos ganado con una tradición honorable ahora, mancillada por el haber sido dejados en ridículo por unos monstruos que no merecen siquiera hollar con sus huellas el suelo de nuestra prestigiosa universidad de asustadores… cada dia, cada semana y cada mes que nos veremos burlados hasta que logremos recobrar la gloria que nos arrebataste…

Algunos monstruos a su alrededor le tomaron por sorpresa.

Antes de darse cuenta había sido apresado con los cuatro brazos contra la espalda casi al punto de ser fracturados y el resto de su cuerpo, había sido pisado haciendo peso para impedirle moverse; ni siquiera alcanzaba a sacudirse un poco por lo tenso que le tenían pero su mirada continuaba clavada con quien en su dia, muy animadamente le había ofrecido un lugar a su lado en aquella fraternidad que ahora le despreciaba

La voz del monstruo con cuernos se había vuelto cruel

-Es verdad… que no olvidaremos este dia- susurró Jhonny Worthington con un brillo extraño en sus orbes- pero Roar Omega Roar tampoco perdona… odias a Sullivan y lo culpas de esto, no es así?... me parece perfecto. Ahora tendrás un verdadero motivo para que tampoco lo olvides ni lo perdones jamás… no te irás de aquí sin algo de lo que nos arrebataste a nosotros…

Randall de inicio no comprendió hasta que su vista volvió a clavarse en las largas togas que cubrían los cuerpos de quienes le rodeaban…

Y entonces… comprendió en el momento justo que el terror subió a través de su garganta al ver como de uno en uno, aquellos monstruos se despojaban de las túnicas dejando ver sus cuerpos desnudos y sus miembros preparados hacia él confirmándole aquella sensación de que tenía que haber huído en cuanto se dio cuenta de que le llamaban nuevamente después de haberle despreciado y despojado de su lugar en la hermandad

Dejó salir un grito que ya no le importaba si era poco digno al tiempo que trataba de luchar contra sus captores, teniendo en mente que como no se librase de ellos realmente lo iba a lamentar.

Sin embargo, las manos de quienes le sostenían parecían haberse convertido en firmes grilletes de metal pesado, que le impedían siquiera tener una oportunidad de zafarse aunque fuera brevemente. El monstruo alto y de pelaje purpureo se acercó sosteniéndose aquella parte del cuerpo con una mano, entendiendo de golpe el lagarto las intenciones en aquel movimiento y ladeó la cabeza, tratando de alejarse aunque fuese de aquella forma; sin embargo, los otros monstruos de la hermandad le tomaron de las protuberancias que salían de su cráneo, forzándolo a colocarse de frente ante la parte inferior del cuerpo del otro, que no sonreía a pesar de tener sometido al lagarto.

El monstruo mimetico tragó pesado antes de hacer un ultimo esfuerzo por hablar, sintiendo como el alma dejaba su cuerpo y el frio atenazaba desde el interior

-Por favor… no… no tenemos que llegar a esto…- dijo, sorprendiéndose de lo suplicante y aguda que sonaba su voz

Ya varias cosas le habían sucedido durante su vida, cada una aparentemente peor que la otra debido a su timidez y debilidad…

No podía sucederle aquello ahora! No cuando a pesar de todo, había conseguido un triunfo minimo al poder ingresar y permanecer como asustador en una de las universidades mas prestigiosas deMonstruopolis!

-Traigan el bozal- ordenó a un monstruo que se encontraba por detrás- no quiero correr riesgos…

Randall comenzó a tratar de removerse con más pánico mientras los ojos se le humedecían de golpe y las pupilas se volvían pequeñas ante la seguridad de aquel acto

-Jhonny por favor… por favor!- comenzó a suplicar con un timbre de pavor que no deseaba usar- no hagas esto!

El monstruo con cuernos no respondió. El lagarto cerró con fuerza la boca para evitar que le colocaran aquella extraña cosa negra que ya tenían a su lado, pero uno de sus ex compañeros, Chet, había utilizado sus pinzas para forzarlo a abrir la mandibula a pesar de que cortara parte de la piel con escamas con aquel acto; los ojos verdes del lagarto se clavaron en este con una mezcla de ira y frustración mientras percibía como aquel aparato era colocado sin cuidado en su boca, dejándole dolorosamente expuesto ante los deseos de aquel monstruo que parecía estarse preparando a sí mismo para lo que haría

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de retener las lagrimas lo mas posible

Tal vez si no veía… entonces no lo sentiría tanto. Tal vez si imaginaba que era cualquier otra cosa o si trataba de mentirse acerca de que se encontraba en cama, muy lejos de todo aquello y de ellos…

Al igual que con el bozal le forzaron a abrir los ojos para ver el momento en que el presidente de aquella hermandad introducía la punta de su miembro al interior de su boca; la repulsión vino al segundo exacto de percibir la humeda piel contra la lengua, antes de sentir como el estomago trataba de devolver todo conforme el otro empujaba profundo al interior de su garganta, apenas y dejándole respirar.

Ya no pudo retener las humillantes lagrimas que quemaban por donde caían al saber que aquello solo era el inicio de una tortura que no tenía ni idea de cuanto duraría o que tanto mal les había hecho para merecer aquello… una estúpida competición escolar no debía de ser razón para tener que rebajarle a una condición como aquella! Nuevamente, hizo un esfuerzo con los brazos para retirarse peroWorthington le tomó por la nuca y le forzó hasta que pudo ingresar al completo.

El bozal heria y le sangraba en la comisura de los labios mientras clavaba los colmillos en el plástico y el metal que le impedían librarse de semejante situación.

Comenzó a moverse, sin dirigirle la palabra pero comenzando a respirar de manera mas irregular lo cuál solo asustó mas al monstruo de complexión delgada; castigo o no, aquel enfermo estaba disfrutando el tenerlo de aquella manera y podía percibirlo con el latir de lo que golpeaba contra su boca, haciéndole tener mas de un deseo acerca de la muerte que continuaba negándosele a pesar de todo lo que había atravesado

Muy bien había podido morir el día de su infancia en que sus compañeros le hubiesen arrojado en la calle!

Y sin embargo, ahora sobrevivía para servir de juguete y de desquite a un grupo del que estúpidamente había deseado formar parte sin realmente percibir la clase de monstruos que lo conformaban. O tal vez si lo sabía, Mike ya se lo había comentado pero él había estado demasiado enceguecido por su deseo de ser reconocido como un monstruo real y por tomar relevancia entre aquellos que eran mas grandes que simplemente, había ignorado todas las señales

Ya no lo sabía

Comenzó a temblar de miedo al darse cuenta que no solamente el de cuernos estaba usándolo para su disfrute personal; el resto de quienes le sostenían casi contra el suelo habían comenzado a frotarse contra su cuerpo en búsqueda de liberar algo de tensión, haciéndole sentir asquerosamente sucio por la forma en que era utilizado; trató de clavar los dedos en las manos de quienes le aferraban y se empujó a como podía de las patas hacia atrás al percibir como el mas alto parecía estar por venirse directamente en el interior de su boca.

A como pudo negó y suplicó con la mirada que se detuviese… que era suficiente de aquello, que había comprendido hasta que nivel había sido la humillación de verse derrotados en la competencia de fraternidades…

Pero su voz no era capaz de elevarse de ninguna forma cuando sus verdugos no estaban dispuestos a escuchar.

Le aplastaron con mayor fuerza contra el suelo al tiempo que alzaban su cabeza para permitir al otro dejarse llegar en el interior del monstruo de escamas rosadas, que sollozó en silencio al percibir algo masque sus lagrimas caer por su barbilla; no le estaban teniendo compasión y era evidente que realmente marcarían a fuego y sangre aquello en su memoria para que no pudiese olvidarlo por mucho que se esforzara.

Además… no podía pedirle ayuda a nadie…

A quien podría contarle aquello sin sentir el ardor de la vergüenza ante lo que le estaba ocurriendo? Ni siquiera podría volver a ver a su mejor amigo a los ojos. Si se enterara, seguramente le vería con lastima y conmiseración… y no podría soportar aquello, especialmente cuando había tardado tanto en hacerse ver como un monstruo temible; pero… que tenía de temible ahora que dejaba ver que podían hacer de él lo que querían?

Jhonny Worthington se alejó despacio del otro… y entonces Randall abrió grandemente los ojos, tratando de hacer uso de la poca agilidad que tenía para zafarse de algunos de quienes le aferraban; pero un CRACK seco y un chillido de dolor se percibieron cuando uno de sus captores terminara por fracturarle uno de los brazos con el que le torcía, derrumbándole finalmente conforme aquellas bestias se le encimaban percibiendo que finalmente, podían unirse al castigo

Uno tras otro tomaron las garras del monstruo lagarto para obligarle a tocarles y darles placer a pesar de que este continuaba sollozando y rogando en gemidos que lo soltasen y que ya había entendido.

Pero nadie respondia

No había quien se prestase a la lástima siquiera para sacarle de esa situación tan humillante

Ni siquiera un dejo de piedad.

Otro de sus antiguos compañeros tomó el lugar del monstruo con cuernos al frente de su rostro, pero esta vez el lagarto no protesto, entrecerrando muy lánguidamente los parpados. Tal vez si no luchaba… si ya terminaban de marcarle con aquello que brotaba de sus cuerpos y caía sobre el propio sin una pizca de vergüenza… si se cansaban y finalmente le dejaban…

No fue sino hasta que sintió como levantaban su cuerpo por detrás que la adrenalina del pánico recorrió de golpe nuevamente su cuerpo, haciéndole chillar a pesar de ver obstruida su garganta para suplicarpor que parasen. Ya bastante le habían usado, no podía dejarle al menos intacta la inocencia, aquello único que mantenía guardado con celo para quien lo mereciese!? Acaso no había algo en ellos que les impulsase a que dentro de toda la maldad que tenían para con él, un pequeño dejo de bondad o de lastima le permitiese resguardar lo que llevaba por dentro?

No supo a quien arañó pero la patada en sus costillas dejó unas cuantas fracturadas lo que para su momentánea felicidad, hizo responder a su sistema de invisibilidad de golpe.

Sabían donde se encontraba Randall, después de todo aún le tenían aferrado… pero al menos no podían observarle completamente.

Y sin embargo el breve gruñido del monstruo líder de aquellos hizo que el lagarto se tensase con una corriente eléctrica en su espina. Eso solo significaba que lo iba a tomar aunque no pudiese verlo y solo lovió confirmado al darse cuenta de que el dolor de cualquier otra cosa no se comparaba al de ser desgarrado desde las entrañas por aquella enorme masa de carne que había hecho su ingreso sin aguardar y sin preparar camino.

Su cuerpo de ser transparente ahora tomaba un tono similar al de la sangre caliente que corría por sus piernas y manchaba el suelo normalmente impoluto de la fraternidad, mezclándose con la semilla de quienes continuaban abusando de su cuerpo sin detenerse a pensar que podrían matarle con aquel acto.

Trató de suplicar nuevamente, pero casi sin poder respirar y con la boca llena de otro… simplemente un débil gemido y sus llantos se percibían por debajo de los ruidos que hacían a placer los demás contra él;Jhonny Worthington puso todo su peso en el monstruo antes de comenzar a moverse fieramente en su interior, hiriendo y rasgando aún mas al lagarto que comenzó a ver todo como si de un sueño borroso se tratase.

Comenzaba a subir la fiebre.

Y estaba seguro que de un momento a otro, se desmayaría gracias a la tensión y el estrés de lo que le estaba ocurriendo

Había escuchado en alguna ocasión que cuando violaban a alguien, trataban de humillarle al obligar a su cuerpo a disfrutar del acto como una manera de culparles de ello; pero en su caso era un simple castigo y venganza por lo que solo el dolor y el placer del resto era lo que dominaba sobre todo. La acidez de lo que su estomago quería devolverle y no podía le quemaba, sentía que ya no podría caminar por el entumecimiento ante la violencia con la que era tomado…

Todo su ser era de una suciedad inigualable, sabiéndose detestable al ser obligado a acariciar y tocar aquellas zonas de sus ex compañeros que hubiera preferido mantener en el desconocimiento…

Todo él… todo lo que era…

Estaba confirmado.

No supo con exactitud cuanto tiempo permanecieron tomandole. Entre la inconsciencia que percibía, se dio cuenta que una vez acabado el monstruo mas grande, había permitido al resto usarle a su antojo, violándole una y otra vez hasta que alguno comentó que se había desangrado tanto que como no se librasen de él iban a condenarles por asesinato; se había visto libre del bozal y su cuerpo estaba pegajoso por todo lo dejado sobre él pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para limpiarse en algo

Le habían arrastrado de las patas.

Había sentido su cabeza chocar y botar contra las rocas el suelo, contra los escalones, la banqueta…

Y luego, había sido abandonado… en medio del campus. A la vista de todos en cuanto comenzasen a dirigirse a los salones. Dispuesto y preparado para si alguien mas deseaba abusar de él, pudiese llevárselo y hacerlo sin que el monstruo de escamas rosadas pudiera poner resistencia

Y sin embargo…

Un breve instante de consciencia le hizo abrir los ojos suavemente y enroscarse en si mismo, antes de desaparecer entre el color de la calle justo unos segundos antes de que el resto del cuerpo estudiantil caminase a su alrededor sin poder verle o percibirle; al parecer Roar Omega Roar había hecho un excelente trabajo al limpiar el camino de sangre que había dejado.

Pero mientras se abrazaba las rodillas y trataba de ignorar las voces de los demás monstruos que ignoraban lo que había acontecido en su universidad aquella noche, Randall llegaba a una sola e inequívoca conclusión desde su personal punto de vista. Esa era la última vez que iban a conocer al monstruo tímido, que no se defendía y del cuál podían hacer lo que quisiesen; el niño que alguna vez había sido, había muerto violentamente dejando en su lugar algo oscuro y duro de lo que ahora, se aferraba el monstruo de ojos verdes como su fuera su única salvación

Toda la culpa… todo aquello había ocurrido por la sola razón de la existencia de James Sullivan.

Comenzó a reir, asustando a algunos que no supieron de donde venía aquella cruel y fría risa

Era verdad lo que le había dicho el presidente de Roar Omega Roar

Ahora tenía verdaderos motivos para odiar hasta la muerte a ese monstruo

Y como le habían asegurado

No lo olvidaría… y jamás lo perdonaría…


End file.
